Big Brother, Little Brother
by Glitter Mafia
Summary: Beni goes missing after a simple mission. Kakashi finds him in a terrible state. Secrets of Benitora's past, revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. If we did Kakashi would have an annoying little brother.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Goodbyes:

Benitora Ramen and Hatake Kakashi were sitting down to eat their last breakfast together for the next two weeks. Their mission packs were piled next to the door, ready to go. Benitora had a simple scroll-retrieving mission, his first alone since leaving the Sand Village. Kakashi actually had two missions. On the first he was to act as a bodyguard for a feudal lord, as he traveled. The second mission, Kakashi was not permitted to discuss. They both ate in silence. When they were finished, Beni reluctantly picked up the dishes and began to clean them. Kakashi had forbidden him to cook after he burned up the kitchen cabinets trying to make pizza and pickles. Gai and Genma had to restrain Kakashi as the Copy Ninja attempted to crack Beni's head open with a charred iron pot. After that it was an unspoken (but beaten into) agreement that Kakashi would cook and Beni would clean.

Once all the dishes were cleaned and placed in their respective new cabinets, they both retrieved their packs. They stood on the road and looked at each other.

" Don't get yourself killed kid," Kakashi said jokingly.

" You do care!" cried Benitora, with a wide and silly grin.

"Whatever…Bye…" Kakashi mumbled as he turned down the road.

" Bye, big brother." Benitora said in an unusually quiet voice.

Kakashi turned around slowly and watched Benitora's small form bounce happily down the path. He had a knot in his stomach, a feeling as though something terrible was going to happen to the boy. " Stop worrying so much Kakashi, he is a jounin and it's just a scroll retrieving mission." Kakashi muttered to himself. But still the foreboding feeling persisted as he trudged down the road to complete his mission.

* * *

_Berty: I'm sorry it is so short, but the next chapters going to be a little longer._

_Angie: Hey! Berty, watch out for the-_

_BLAM!!!_

_Ramen bowl. Oh well._

_Beni: Hey, Angie do you know what' s gonna happen to me?_

_Angie: I could tell you, but then I'd have to have you take care of. ( evil smirk)_

_Beni: Gulps Taken Care of?_

_Berty: (rubbing head) smirks(draws finger across throat)_

_Beni: Maybe I'll just read the story like everyone else._

_T.T.: Please review! As always flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. We never have, we never will. But, at least we've got Beni.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Capture

The first few days of Benitora's mission passed uneventfully. On the fourth day he arrived in enemy territory. He set traps around his campsite and actually a captured a ninja, but the poor fellow honestly had no idea what he was doing, so Benitora used a memory wipe jutsu and let him be. He didn't have the heart to kill him. On the seventh day he reached to his destination, a large compound on the outskirts of a hidden village. After doing some scouting, he set up camp and began to plan out the scroll snatching There were four entrances to the compound. Three of the entrances were guarded by two chunin each. The fourth door at he far end of the compound was guarded by five jounin. It didn't take a genius to figure out that must be the main entrance to the scroll's chamber. Beni's plan was rather simple: he would use his bloodline trait to extract all the chakra out of the two chunin guarding the entrance the door closest to the scroll room. Once those two were disposed of, he would simply locate the inner entrance to the holding room and use the extra chakra to destroy all of the inner guards. After retrieving the scroll he would beat a fast path back to Konoha and be home a whole day before Kakashi. Oh, the glory!

The entire mission went according to plan, until Beni was standing in front of a tank filled with clear liquid. In the center of the tank, sealed in a glass tube, was the scroll. He discovered the clear liquid was acid when he attempted to use a kunai to fish out the scroll. It promptly dissolved the minute it came in contact with the fluid.

" They couldn't just have sitting in a lock boxes, could they," he muttered to himself as he searched for a way to get the stupid scroll. Finally, he picked up one of the enemy ninja's katanas and smashed against the tank, cracking it open. He quickly jumped out of the way as the acid splashed across the floor. The little tube rolled to his feet, just as alarms started blaring throughout the entire compound. Quickly, he broke open the tube, being careful of the acid, and snatched up the scroll. Benitora then flew at the door, dodging a barrage of kunai and shuriken at he last second.

An hour and a half late, Beni dropped limply to the forest floor. He had run, back tracked, set traps, and created false trails. A quick check told him he had lost all enemy ninja for the time being. Tiredly he began to set up a few traps. After he got a small fire started, he curled up in a ball and drifted to sleep.

Benitora was jolted awake by the flash of an unfamiliar chakra. He quickly jumped to his feet gathering his energy. Then all of a sudden he felt a tiny prick of pain as a medic needle tapped a nerve at the back of his neck. The last thing Beni heard before he slipped in to unconsciousness was a cold voice whisper in his ear; "Rest peacefully, little one, it will the last chance you get for a long time."

After that, darkness enveloped him.

* * *

_Berty: I told you it would be longer._

_Beni: Yeah, by like two sentences_

_Angie: ( hits Beni over the head) Shut-up,Shorty!!_

_Beni: I'm just as tall as you are!_

_Berty: Yeah, Mr. Platform Boots!_

_Beni: ( lunges at Berty) That was supposed to be a secret!_

_T.T: Read & Review!! ( ducks as Beni is bodily thrown across the room) ( Angie and Berty dust off hands.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. sad face

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Kakashi's Mission

Kakashi arrived home at the end of two weeks with a heavy heart. His second mission had called for him to torture a young ninja. He hated torture on principle and this ninja was barley older than Beni and his students. He opened the door of his house half expecting to get tackled by Beni as the boy screamed " Big brother, your home," loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. But all that greeted him was a dark and lonely house. " I must be getting really attached to that annoying half-pint," Kakashi mumbled as he dropped his mud caked pack on the floor.

Six days later, Kakashi was beginning to get worried. Shino had appeared on his doorstep, looking for Beni. The white haired boy was supposed to have been back almost a week ago. After Shino left, Kakashi sent Pakkun out to see if Benitora got hurt on the way home or got himself lost (the more plausible option). But still, the feeling in the pit of his stomach was only growing.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade as Kakashi entered the office.

"Benitora is still not back. I sent Pakkun to look for him. He couldn't even find a trail." Kakashi answered stiffly

" What do you mean?" the Hokage demanded

" It's like he 's vanished," the Copy Ninja said, deliberately keeping the worry out of his voice.

" I suppose you want to go find him yourself," Tsunade said sternly, " I'm not going to stop you."

Faster than humanly possible, Kakashi was out on the Beni would have taken. His dogs were spread wide searching for any clue or hint for Benitora's whereabouts. All that they found was the path he had taken two weeks ago, almost three. There was no trail leading back to the village. After four days of scouring, they finally found something. It was a camp that reeked of Beni's chakra. The traps were still set; one of them had actually been sprung. There was also something else; someone else's chakra. That's when Kakashi found it, a blood stained medic needle.

* * *

_Angie: Don't you just love short chapters._

_Beni: Did you just call me short!?!_

_Angie: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. (They start circling, preparing to fight)_

_Berty: Hey, you two don't start that again! I'm still-_

_BAM!!!_

_(Gets hit the head, once again, with ramen bowl)_

_Beni: Well that was convenient. (Returns to fighting stance)_

_(Fight breaks out between Angie and Beni, while Berty lies unconscious on the floor)_

_T.T: The lowly muse says…I'll think of something…read on and review. You know we love you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: Naruto, own we do not. (Think about it hint he is short and green)

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Hope

Benitora was dying. The reality that nobody was going to save him sat deep in the pit of his stomach. He had completely lost track of time because there were no windows. His head throbbed and he felt as though he was caught in a never-ending nightmare. He would die before he broke, but the constant torturous illusions were stomping out his spirit. His captor's identities remained a mystery to him. They preferred to use illusionary torture, but were not above physical. The evidence of this was his badly broken fingers. 'Why do tortures always go for the fingers first?' he wondered dazedly to himself.

The young ninja could almost feel the claws of death applying steady pressure to his throat. "Just go to sleep. It'll be easy. You'll see your mother and father again. And little Bella. You remember her, don't you? If you go to sleep you'll get to see your little sister again. " a persuasive voice whispered in his head. But, Benitora refused to let go. For the first time in his pain filled life since his parents died, he had a place to come home to and friends to visit. No, he was not ready to let go, not at all.

So, Benitora started to plan out all the things he was going to do when he got back to Konoha. First, he was going to jump Kakashi and scream " Big brother!" as loud as he could. Then he was going to go visit Shino and Kiba, and allow Kiba's overgrown monster to lick him to death. Finally, he would go to the Ichiaraku Ramen Bar and eat until he puked.

His happy daydreams were ended when cut through and whispered " So happy today, I can fix that."

Beni shuddered, he could already feel the mass of illusionary chakra engulfing his weakened mind. But, just before he was completely dragged into the nightmare, he felt a flicker of familiar chakra. _Kakashi! _

Even as the claws of the demons in his head pulled him under he felt an almost forgotten feeling…hope.

* * *

_Berty: (bandaging up Angie and Beni) You two are the biggest idiots I have ever met!_

_Beni: Well if I'm an idiot you're a- OOOOOOWWWW!!!! (Berty pours rubbing alcohol on a cut)_

_Angie: …_

_T.T.: BOB IS AWESOME!!! Read on and review. Bob the frog loves you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that we don't own Naruto yet, then…_

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescue

Kakashi could feel Benitora. The boy was right inside. The only things keeping the Copy Ninja from running in blindly were his years of experience. All of the nin-dogs were hunting around the inside of the cave, looking for hidden doorways and enemies. After the search, Pakkun came and reported. " The enemy ninja must have beat a fast retreat. The kid is in one of the cells…you might want to hurry. . He's trapped in some sort of illusion," the little dog said quietly.

Kakashi flew into Beni's cell and was met by a painful sight. Benitora was lying in the middle of the floor, curled up into a little ball, shivering uncontrollably. His bandaged hands were tightly grasping his knees.

" No! No! Don't hurt Bella! Get a way from my little sister! Mommy! Mommy, please wake up! We've got to go help Daddy and Bella!! Wake up!" Beni screamed. His mind was hopelessly trapped in the illusion. Kakashi knelt next to the shivering teenager and began to shake him gently, calling his name. Slowly, Beni returned to this world. His eyes slid open and looked fearfully at Kakashi as he tried to scramble away. Then recognition dawned on his face and he latched on to the front of the older ninja's vest as though he might disappear.

"Kakashi …please scare it away. Can you, please?" Beni whispered the quiver of tears already in his voice.

" Scare what away? What do you need me to scare away, Beni?" Kakashi asked gently.

" The thing that might be under my bed…" Beni yawned and into the first restful sleep in three weeks. He felt safe.

Kakashi could not help but smile to himself. "You're going to be just fine. Look, you're already at ease enough to go to sleep." Kakashi sighed to the sleeping boy. He was confident that the young ninja was going to be just fine.

He did not know how wrong he could be.

* * *

_Berty: Muwahhahahahah! (Evil laugh) I love cliffhangers, don't you? _

_Beni: You guys are evil! I wish bad things on both of you! How could you torture me like that? Bringing up Bella was just cruel! What are you going to do next…kill me off!?!_

_Berty: Hey that's not a bad idea! What do you think Angie?_

_Angie: I think it's a wonderful idea! (Smiles evilly at Beni)_

_T.T: Read on and review: They love you. I don't know you soooo…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Brother, Little Brother:**

_Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! Okie dokie happy face

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Broken

It took Kakashi two days of non-stop travel to reach Konoha. A couple of hours after rescuing Benitora, he had attempted to rest. It was a disaster. The minute he let Benitora's body touch the ground, the young ninja began to writhe and scream, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed and tore at his clothing as though something was crawling all over him. Beni then began to scream: " Get them off me!! Please get them off of me!! They're squeezing me! I …can't …breathe…I…" the he made broken choking noises. Kakashi had dropped to his side and begun shaking him, trying to bring him back from the illusion that was obviously still in effect. Finally, Kakashi, realizing the futility of the situation scooped up his shivering form and ran for Konoha.

Once in the village, Kakashi headed directly for the hospital. His body was tired and his arms burned with Beni's weight. The boy had finally calmed down a little bit, but constant streams of tears rolled down his face. Upon seeing him, two medic ninja rushed over with a gurney. Kakashi allowed them to take the boy from him, but the as they tried to place him on the gurney the chaos broke out. Benitora immediately began to kick and scream. " There's something under my bed!! Mommy, please help me! It's crawling all over me! Bella is screaming!!" he cried, twisting and turning on the hospital bed. Tsunade rushed in with Sakura on her heels. The pink haired medic froze at seeing one of her friends in such a horrendous state. Through all of the thrashing about, the bandages covering his oddly bent fingers fell away. Benitora bit his bottom lip so hard it had begun to bleed.

"Sakura, get some sedatives," ordered Tsunade curtly.

"No," Kakashi stated softly, as he walked over to the thrashing boy.

" Kakashi, you've over extended yourself. He's in good hands," Tsunade said, stepping in front of Beni.

Kakashi gently pushed her out of his way and grasped Benitora's shoulders. " Beni, what's under your bed?" He asked quietly, minutely tightening his grip on the boy. The young ninja immediately stopped thrashing and stared helplessly into Kakashi's eye.

" Kakashi… Kakashi…big brother, can you scare them away?" Beni asked desperately.

" Yes, just tell me what they are, and I'll help you," the Copy-Nin answered calmly.

" Snakes."

* * *

_Berty: (cowering on table, looking around franticly) I HATE SNAKES!!_

_Beni: (jumps up on the table) ME TOO!!_

_Angie: You two are hopeless._

_T.T.: Read on and Review! May the snakes never bite you!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to us. If it did those hideous ninja sandal things would've never been used.

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Secrets of the Past

The entire hospital hallway fell silent after Benitora's proclamation. All the ninja gazed warily at each other. All of them searching for any sign that one of their colleagues were actually the infamous Snake Sanin. The Hokage softly placed a hand on Kakashi's back and whispered " Find out what's happening to him." Kakashi gave a curt nod, refusing to break eye contact with Benitora.

"Benitora, tell me what's going on. Where did you see the snakes? Describe what happened." the older man, asked.

"I…I was at my house in my bed. Something was moving under it. My little sister was screaming. I tried to get up and help her, but something was wrapping itself around my foot. It was coming out form under my bed…" Benitora broke off as he started to shiver and kick again. Quickly, Kakashi grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Tell me the rest," he demanded softly.

"The snakes were all over me now, squeezing. Bella wasn't screaming anymore. I couldn't even breathe. Everything was getting dark. I was dying." Beni paused as he swallowed back an agonized cry. The illusion was finally starting to dissipate, but it was trying to claw out Beni's brain as it went. The pain made his body convulse as he gritted his teeth.

" Please tell us the rest." Kakashi pleaded.

The boy closed his eyes and took a deep ragged breath then began to continue.

" My head hurt when I woke up. All the snakes were gone. The house was really quiet, far too quiet. I forced myself to get up and then slipped into Bella's room to see if she was alright. She wasn't there. I… I went to the living room…" tears started to pour down his face.

" Go on," Kakashi whispered encouragingly.

" They were all in the living room…My mother was lying in a pool of …blood… with a kunai in her …in her chest…her eyes…they were open. My father was sitting in front of Bella… like he had been trying to protect her…I couldn't see his face… there were four slashes across his back…and Bella… little sister… her face looked so scared… so terrified…they had strangled her…strangled a defenseless little three year old. How can somebody do that!?! Why?" Beni yelled, the restrained sobs finally breaking through. Kakashi carefully wrapped his arms around the boy in a gentle and awkward hug.

" You did good," he whispered, " now get some rest, go to sleep."

The entire hallway stood in shock. Then slowly began to come back to life and help the teen. " Benitora," Sakura sighed sadly. Kakashi fell heavily into a seat, exhaustion wafting over him. He watched as they rolled Beni to his room. The boy was already in a deep sleep. 'Good,' the Sharingan user thought, 'the kid needs a rest.'

* * *

_Berty: (sobbing) that was so sad._

_Angie: (also sobbing) poor Bella!_

_Beni: (waking up) Wha… What happened?_

_Angie & Berty: (glare at Beni) How can you be so insensitive?_

_Shino: …_

_T.T.: (dabbing eyes) That was so cheesy. Read on and Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. Sigh_

* * *

Chapter 8: You Do Care!

A week later, Benitora was sitting in his hospital bed when Shino burst in. The bug freak ninja walked directly up to Beni, grabbed the front of his hospital gown and said " If you ever disappear like that again, I'll kill you," Then the chunin promptly walked toward the door, leaving a very shocked Benitora. " You do care!" cried the hospitalized ninja after a moment's recovery.

Moments later Kiba and Hinata walked in Kiba automatically plopped down in the chair on Beni's right. Hinata walked around on the other side and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek then blushed furiously. Akamaru looked at the boy longingly. They sat in a friendly silence because Beni's head still hurt too much to uphold a conversation. After a little while they left with mumbled good-byes.

Soon after Kiba and Hinata left, Genma wondered in. He discreetly handed Beni a hot bowl of ramen. The white haired boy looked at him questioningly

" I've spent a lot of time in the hospital over the years. I know how bad the food is." The brown haired ninja said laughingly.

"Thanks!" Beni cried, stuffing the food into his mouth, " You do care!" Genma chuckled and walked out smiling.

Late that evening, Kakashi walked in carrying a blanket and a pillow. " You should sleep at home," muttered Beni sloppily. Kakashi laughed and settled himself in the armchair.

"You do care," Benitora mumbled as he fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Berty: You Do Care!_

_Angie: You Do Care!_

_Beni: …_

_T.T.: Read on and Review! I don't care!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. If we did Orochimaru would have died a painful death a long time ago.

* * *

Chapter 9: Vengeance

Benitora was sitting in a pile of blankets on Kakashi's couch. He had been home for the past four days after being all but kicked out of the hospital. It was not his fault that gurneys did not have brakes. He had had one nightmare and Kakashi had sat by his bed until he had fallen back to sleep. But for the most part the past four days had been uneventful. The Copy- Ninja was currently at a meeting with the Hokage. Benitora could not wait until he was well enough to go back on missions.

Kakashi and Tsunade sat across from each other in the Hokage's office. On the desk were all the filed regarding the attacks on Benitora. While there were still no leads on the first attack, there had been a major break in the torture case.

"I'm not giving this mission to you because I believe in vengeance. I'm giving it to you because these ninja hold a threat to this village and you are the only ninja capable of such a large job." The Hokage said sternly.

" Yes, ma'am," replied Kakashi his eyes cold.

The minute he returned home he began packing. "Where are you going?" asked Benitora.

"On a mission, I'll be back in a few days. Take care of yourself," replied Kakashi.

And with that, he was gone.

Two days later, Kakashi sat hidden I a tree, watching Benitora's torturers run in and out of the cave. " How stupid can they be? Returning to the scene of crime?" he muttered to Pakkun. With that he dropped unnoticeably to ground to begin his work.

The first few he killed quickly with tosses of kunai and shuriken. Once, he had to use his sharingan to deflect the Justus, then track the enemy's movements. The ninja fell under a stab to the heart. Then he found the one he was looking for. He could sense little bits of Benitora's chakra on him and he preferred illusionary tactics.

"You tortured a 15 year old boy, not long ago didn't you?" growled the Sharigan Ninja as he began to summon his prized jutsu, the Chidori. The other ninja froze in fear as he saw the cold-hearted revenge in Kakashi's eyes. The Copy Ninja struck him directly in the heart, all the way through. Blood spattered everywhere, dying his silver hair red.

"I always protect those that are important to me," Kakashi whispered as he let the bloody body fall the ground.

* * *

_Beni: Hah! That stupid ninja had it coming!_

_Berty: Beni, you should respect life!_

_Beni: Why? He tortured me!_

_Angie: Yes, but he was a human being._

_Beni: You two would never make it as ninja._

_Berty: Yeah, well at least we don't get captured on simple scroll retrieving missions._

_Beni: (sulks)_

_T.T.: Read on Folks! Reviews make Berty and Angie really happy! wink wink_


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Brother, Little Brother**

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. (Or Full Metal Alchemist- Angie: cries RRROOOY!)

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Brotherly Love

Benitora was jolted awake by the sound of someone flinging open the door then stumbling over the rug. He snatched up the katana next to his bed, then ran toward the door. Instead of some burglar or Missing Nin, it was Kakashi pulling himself off of the floor. As he stood up, Benitora's eyes widened in horror. The jounin was covered head to foot in blood. Even his silver hair was caked with the rust color.

"That's not all yours, is it?" Beni asked. Kakashi curtly shook his head and the boy sighed in relief.

" Wait then, where did all that blood come-"

"Nobody hurts my little brother," Kakashi cut Beni off. With that the ninja walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The shower started within moments.

Beni stood in shock, then carefully turned toward his bedroom. He took one final look at the closed bathroom door and whispered, "Big brother."

That night, Benitora had no nightmares about snakes or torture.

* * *

_Berty: Yay for shortness!_

_BLAM!! (ramen bowl hits her)_

_Angie: Poor Berty! Well that's the end of BBLB! I hope you enjoyed!_

_Berty: Thank You For reading!_

_Angie: I thought you were unconscious?_

_Berty: I thought I was too._

_Beni: AAAAAHHH!!!! A GHOST!!_

_Berty & Angie: Where!?!_

_Kakashi: It looks like Berty is having an out of body experience. While those idiots deal with that, I'd like to say Thanks for reading!_

_T.T.: Another story down, a gajabillion more to go. Can they make it? Look out form more fan fictions authored by the Glitter Mafia. This is the Tangerine Tambourine saying when life hands you lemons, squeeze them on your enemies paper cuts! Glitter Mafia Out!! _


End file.
